The present invention relates to self-contained bathroom units, and particularly to bathroom units which may be conveniently installed in either new or preexisting building structures, at or above floor level, and above or below sewage drain facilities.
Self-contained bathroom facilities are particularly useful in home remodeling where a bathroom facility is desired in a location not conducive to the installation of the typical bathroom components. An example of a prefabricated self-contained bathroom facility is U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,995, granted to Enenstein on June 8, 1971. This patent discloses a prefabricated toilet and vanity assembly attached to a rigid baselike structure which forms a shallow storage area for sewage and wastewater. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,875, owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses a self-contained bathroom unit wherein an L-shaped storage area is used for temporary storage of waste materials. Additionally, this patent discloses the placement of the toilet fixture on the vertical wall of the unit and utilizes a float mechanism to activate the sewage pump.
The need for such structures may be as a result of special construction requirements as in the remodeling of cabins, special economic considerations as in prefabricated bathrooms, or considerations of the environment and available external facilities, as in the case of bathrooms positioned below the grade level of existing sewer facilities. Depending upon these and other particular considerations, one or more structural forms may be better adaptable as a solution to particular problems. In meeting the varying requirements of any particular situation it is desirable to provide not only a bathroom unit which may be adapted to the varying requirements, but also one that may be completely functional and aesthetically attractive, and one which may be adapted to the particular decorating and structural limitations at the location where the unit is to be installed.